


Way To Kisses: Early morning kiss

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kouki dan cara membangunkan Seijuurou di pagi hari.





	Way To Kisses: Early morning kiss

**Author's Note:**

> KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> I don't own any of character but my story. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Happy AkaFuri Days!!!!  
> Enjoy and happy reading~

 

Semburat jingga mulai menghiasi ufuk timur langit Tokyo. Bias pendarnya membuat sekeliling horizon bergradasi warna dari biru pekat, ke ungu dan merah jambu. _Cantik_. Namun sisa malam dengan udaranya yang menggigilkan tulang masih membuai seluruh penduduk Tokyo, lelap dalam lindungan hangat selimut.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada kediaman Akashi. Seijuurou masih memeluk erat Kouki di ranjang mereka berselimutkan ambal halus nan hangat. Napas keduanya seolah seirama. Mengembus lembut, tanpa dengkur yang berlebih. Terdengar harmonis. Begitu damai.

Hingga bunyi alarm mengusik lelapnya mimpi.

Kouki yang pertama kali terbangun. Alam mimpi yang diarunginya mendadak lenyap, menghadapkan suasana remang-remang dalam kamar tidur di mata yang terbuka separuh. Kouki enggan bergerak. Apa daya bunyi alarm memang dirancang untuk mencegahnya kembali memeluk mimpi. Menyentak Kouki ke realita. Membuat Kouki meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk mencari-cari asal alarm yang berbunyi dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk mematikannya.

Pikirannya masih di antara dunia nyata dan maya. Mengawang-awang, belum masuk dalam kesadarannya. Namun sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk merengkuh nikmatnya mimpi. Kouki bergerak gelisah. Hingga kemudian mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan suami yang memenjarakannya dengan posesif.

Kouki terdiam sejenak. Memilih membiarkan rengkuhan Seijuurou di tubuhnya mengerat. Ia tak bisa bergerak, dan tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri jika masih nekat memaksa. Netra cokelat itu menutup kembali. Sayup-sayup elegi pagi mulai mengalun, bersamaan dengan degup yang berirama dari balik rongga dada yang berlapis piyama satin Seijuurou, menyentak kesadaran yang tadinya masih terbelenggu kemalasan. Hari ini mereka harus tetap bangun pagi dan menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Meski memang irama yang menenangkan itu sanggup membuai Kouki kembali hanyut ke pulau mimpi.

Kouki kembali membuka matanya. _Memaksa_ untuk membuka, lebih tepatnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuh sebisanya. Tertahan oleh pelukan Seijuurou yang masih tak mau diganggu tidurnya. Perlahan Kouki menggeser tubuh, menyamping untuk menghadap Seijuurou. Ditekurinya wajah tampan Seijuurou dengan jemari. Tersenyum bersamaan saat melakukannya. Wajah damai Seijuurou penyebab utama terbitnya senyum pertama Kouki pagi itu.

“Sei….” Suara Kouki yang serak-serak basah khas bangun tidur itu mencoba mengusik Seijuurou agar segera terbangun.

Namun sang suami bergeming. Seolah mati suri. Kouki mencoba mengguncang tubuh kokoh Seijuurou. Kembali memanggil namanya.

“Sei, ayo bangun! Sudah pagi.”

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kouki menghela napas. Kembali dicobanya untuk melepaskan diri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kouki menggaruk pipinya. Seijuurou hari ini sangat sulit dibangunkan. Mungkinkah karena semalam ia baru tidur pukul dua?

Tapi, tapi … biasanya pun biar Seijuurou tidur pukul empat, ia akan tetap bangun bila alarm berbunyi. _Jangan-jangan…._

Kouki mengecek suhu tubuh Seijuurou dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening sang suami. Terasa normal. Seijuurou tidak gampang sakit. Kejadian yang hampir mustahil bila mendapati ada penyakit yang mampu menginfeksi tubuh Seijuurou. Virus flu saja nyaris tak pernah menghinggapi Seijuurou. _Jadi_ Seijuurou _tidak mungkin_ sakit. Dan memang sedang dalam keadaan sehat. _Lalu kenapa?_

“Sei? Bangun yuk! Hari ini kamu harus _meeting_ kan? Akan kusiapkan kopi dan roti isi kesukaanmu. Atau kamu mau sup miso dan ikan bakar?” Masih dengan suara seraknya Kouki berusaha membujuk Seijuurou. Tapi sayang, sepertinya tetap tidak mempan.

“Sei, ayolah….”

Kouki kini membelai pipi Seijurou. Mengusap-usap helaian rambut di balik telinga Seijuurou. Diberanikannya diri untuk mengecup ujung hidung Seijuurou. Jantung Kouki mendadak berdetak amat kencang. Takut sekali. Namun Kouki tak punya cara lain. Bila suguhan kopi kesukaan ditolak, mungkin … satu dua kecupan akan membuat sang suami mau menurut.

Terbukti ketika bulu mata Seijuurou mulai bergetar halus. Terutama ketika Kouki kembali mengecup pelan sudut-sudut bibir Seijuurou dengan lembut. Sepasang netra merah delima itu menyapa Kouki yang tersenyum sambil menahan malu.

“Selamat pagi, Sei!”

“Mmmmph….” Mata itu kembali berpejam. Kouki mengelengkan kepala.

“Jangan tidur lagi, Sei.”

“Hmmm.”

“Haiissh.”

Bibir Kouki mengerucut lucu. Secercah sinar mulai memasuki kamar mereka dari celah tirai jendela. Hari semakin beranjak siang.

“Sei, bangunlah. Apa kau capek? Mau izin cuti saja? Akan kuhubungi Taiga- _niisan_ biar kerjaan kantor bisa ditangani olehnya, bagaimana?”

“Hmmm.”

“Yang mana, Sei?”

Tubuh Kouki dipeluk erat. “Aku masih kangen kamu,” bisiknya dengan suara khas yang membuat bulu kuduk Kouki meremang seketika.

“S-Sei….”

Kouki mendorong dada Seijuurou. Wajah Seijuurou masih tenang, matanya masih berpejam. Mengesampingkan rasa malu yang masih senantiasa menghampiri tiap kali ia berinisiasi, Kouki kembali mengecup dagu Seijuurou. _Pelan_. Lalu mengecup pipi, ujung hidung dan bibir Seijuurou.

Erangan Seijuurou mengejutkan Kouki hingga tubuhnya berjengit. Netra merah delima itu mendelik tajam. Membuat nyali Kouki menciut, dadanya berdebar tak nyaman. Kouki memilih menutup mata.

Menunggu.

Hingga kecupan di dagu dan bibirnya membuat Kouki membuka mata kembali. Seijuurou _seringkali_ membuat Kouki salah sangka. _Terutama_ mata tajamnya itu yang terlihat seram di suasana remang-remang. Bukan salah Seijuurou, sudah dari sananya memang. Tapi kini Kouki mampu melihat kebenarannya. Betapa kerinduan dan keletihan tampak di kedua jendela jiwa milik suaminya itu. Dengan rasa cinta yang besar dan pemujaan yang penuh, yang hanya tertuju pada dirinya. Rona merah merambati pipi hingga telinga. Seijuurou masih setia mengecupi wajahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Kouki seketika tahu, tahu bahwa Seijuurou begitu membutuhkannya untuk kembali mengisi tenaganya. Tahu bahwa Seijuurou hanya memerlukan dirinya untuk menghilangkan segala penat dan letih yang membelenggu. Dan lima belas menit adalah waktu yang Kouki berikan, agar Seijuurou dapat kembali mendapatkan energi untuk menjalani rutinitasnya. _Lima belas menit_ , di mana kecupan lembut, manis, penuh kasih berbalas tanpa melibatkan hasrat berahi. Hanya ada cinta dan mereka.

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for came and read my story. Dibuat kilat karena sedang mengejar waktu ... Uh rexa harap ini tidak mengerikan dan bisa menghibur kalian semua. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan, dan bila dirasa ada yg harus diperbaiki harap beritahukan pada rexa ya?
> 
> Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir dan sampai jumpa lagi!
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
